


Watching You

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew he was watching her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

Jack was already in bed, waiting for Danielle to finish her nightly routine. He thought that she took an eternity because it felt like that. It also meant that he all he could do was watch her for at least ten minutes while he waited for her, before he could explore every inch and curve of her body, and then hold her all night.

"Hurry up, Danni," Jack demanded.

Danielle came out of the en-suite bathroom; her mouth was full of toothpaste foam. "I'm almost done," she mumbled, irritated before going back in. A beat later she came out again, removing her make-up with a moisturizing cleansing wipe. "Two minutes, Jack," she promised him.

"I'm timing you," he joked.

"Very funny," she muttered under her breath.

Jack turned the covers down, patting the space next to him. Danielle quickly removed her t-shirt revealing her slender, toned body and petite breasts to him. She got in beside him. "You didn't time me," she smiled as she delicately kissed his neck. "Didn't need to," he softly moaned as her hand rested on his thigh.

Jack quickly got on top of her, he couldn't help been captivated by her as he lovingly caressed her face kissing her mischievously.

Danielle grinned at him. "What?" she asked as she gazed into his emerald green eyes.

"This is the best thing we've ever done," he answered, appreciative.

"Yeah it is," Danielle accepted as she delicately tickled his back.


End file.
